


Resolution

by owlmothfuneral



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Post-Game, Slow Burn, THIS WASN'T AUDRIAM AT FIRST BUT MY GAY HANDS SLIPPED WHOOPS, audrey's trying to not be a dick anymore, bard is kiwi and author uses they/them but some chars may refer to them otherwise, injuries and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmothfuneral/pseuds/owlmothfuneral
Summary: She woke up to the moon above her eyes. There were trees with glowing leaves surrounding her. The grass was underneath her, green, soft, and shining in the lights. It was nice.Until she realized - she was seeing. She was feeling. She could hear the crickets. She was still here - everything, it was still here.She failed to end the world.





	1. The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> hi I don't know how to write things that aren't my ocs so please tell me if im doing good or bad fjklsdjfs;s

She woke up to the moon above her eyes. There were trees with glowing leaves surrounding her. The grass was underneath her, green, soft, and shining in the lights. It was nice.

Until she realized - she was seeing. She was feeling. She could hear the crickets. She was still here - everything, it was still here. 

She failed to end the world.

She pondered if she should just continue to lie there or try to move and face her failure. After a while, she decided to at least get up. She tried to prop herself up on her right arm before realizing that was a _ really _ bad idea. She held in a cry of pain and grimaced. She got up using her other arm, stumbling a little. Leaning on her left leg, she looked around. 

There was a house nearby, resting under the colourful stars that blinked like Christmas lights. A breeze kicked in and she shivered; she realized there were cuts and holes in her clothes that reached down to her skin. As much as she dreaded talking to anyone right now, she was thirsty and honestly in need of help. She didn’t really like the idea of needing assistance… she felt weak.

Limping over (and occasionally falling), she finally made it to the front door. Holding her hand in a fist, she hesitated. What if no one’s home? And if they are, will they know her? What if-

Her hand was knocking. _ Great! _

There was shuffling from the inside for a minute, before the door creaked open.

Oh.  
Oh no.

The person who opened the door was none other than the bard themself. She felt like running. In fact her whole body was screaming “run” but she just stood there like a fool, petrified. The bard rubbed the sleepiness out of their eyes, replacing it with surprise.

“... Audrey?”

“Uh.”

She grasped her arm and looked to the side, having no courage to look them in the eyes.

“Um…! You’re hurt.”

“...”

“It’s kinda chilly too. Do you… wanna come in? I can help!”

She took a slow step back, still avoiding eye contact.

“Hmmph…” They put their hand on her arm. She looked up to them, to see a soft expression of concern. It confused her more than comforted.

“Please?”

Audrey sighed, and it came out a little hoarser than she wanted. She cleared her throat. Were they… _ _asking her?_ _

“I… guess.”

The bard smiled warmly and pulled her in. 

The inside of their home was like them, in a way - it gave her the same feeling. She didn’t know how to describe it though. Welcomed?

The bard sat her down on their bed and went to “go get a glass of water and a wash cloth!” She took the time to observe their house. The wall was decorated with pages of little doodles in crayon of things she recognized, and things she didn’t. There was a little flower on the windowsill, and even more on the shelf above a wardrobe. 

It was really… _ them. _

The bard soon came back in - with a couple glasses of water, a bucket filled with liquid, and many other items that ended up cradled in their arms. They handed her a glass, and placed the other on the windowsill to deal with the other items they were holding.

“Your cuts aren’t too bad, right?”

Audrey took a moment to inspect herself. “No, I don’t think so…”

The bard sat on the edge of the bed, setting the (rather small) bucket down with a tired “huff.” They cracked off a piece of a salt rock and set it in, stirring it in with a wooden ladle. They rolled up a sleeve, dumping a rag in the saline solution. They wrenched it a little.

“Where are they the worst?” 

Audrey tried to inspect her right arm, turning it and hissing when she felt the immediate pain. The bard reached over, and she hesitantly gave them her arm. They cringed. 

“There’s a long cut here… and a lot of others in bad places.” They pointed to the back of her arm.

“That… explains a lot.” 

They took off her gloves and rolled up her sleeve, being as careful as possible to not damage the scab. As they did, Audrey’s heart sank as she thought: why are they helping her? After all she’s done? The bard-

…

She doesn’t even know their name.

As the bard wrapped the cloth around her arm, she scratched the back of her head. They pulled back, smiling. 

“I only have one rag, I guess that’ll just have to do for now-”

“I… have a few questions.”

The bard flinched. “Oh?”

“I… never learned you name, first of all.”

“Oh! It’s Kiwi! And you are…?”

Audrey stared the bard - Kiwi - in the eyes. “You know who I am.”

Kiwi giggled. “I’m kidding!”

Audrey smiled.

“And…” her smile faded easily, and she grazed her fingers over the rag healing her wound. “Why… are you helping me? After everything I’ve done?”

Kiwi gasped. “Because, Audrey! It’s… nice to help! And… I really know you’re good!”

“I literally almost ended the world. And kicked you over 20 times. _And_ struck you with my sword…”

“My sword” didn’t feel right. She never wanted to see it again. It was just _the sword._ To her, anyways.

“Well, maybe you did, but…! I think I know how you felt, in a way? Miriam too…”

They scooted a little closer to her, bringing their knees to their chest. 

“You wanted this to be your story too, didn’t you?”

Audrey tried to find something to deny it with, but it was true. She wanted to be something,_ someone,_ no matter the cost.

Emphasis on _ wanted._

“...Yeah.”

Kiwi almost said something, but Audrey interrupted them. “But, what I did…” she shivered, “it was… bad.”

“Well…”

“...”

“...The world’s fine now, isn’t it? And there’s always time for a second chance.”

“You’ve given me… a lot of those. This isn’t my second.”

Kiwi sighed. “What I’m _trying _ to say is, I forgive you.”

…

“...Thank you, Kiwi.”


	2. Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my friend Jake for proofreading this chapter for me!!!

The only light came from the flashes of thunder and crashing stars from outside. Each one made the ground tremble from miles away.

She had a sword in hand, raised to the sky. Despite the roof above her, the blade still charged, but they had to get in the way. Right before a star was about to strike her, she swung the blade, causing it to fracture and steer away.

This was hers. She was angry… Even when they said they could solve this, _solve this better,_ she still did it her way.

_ Why…? _

The birds tweeted their songs of the rising sun. They perched upon branches and the red roof of a little house, singing their morning music with joy.

Audrey bolted awake, immediately aching all over. She rubbed her head, trying to grab at the fading dream.

It still whisked away, _like any other dream may have._

Audrey sighed and rubbed her eyes. She peered down the side, seeing Kiwi wrapped in a blanket burrito, snoring peacefully.

She looked to the window, seeing the bright blue sky. She let out a breath she was holding. Everything's okay… or she hoped so. She closed her eyes, taking in the birdsong. There is no deafening silence, no fear of ending the world.

She… felt like a fool for it, for failing, and she wanted to hide from everything. The world's still here. What she was meant to end, is still here.

Maybe… maybe things used to be really bad, with how everything was dying, but she thinks she may have been one of the things making it worse. Maybe… she could better, like how things were now.

She doubted it, though.

"Hey," she flinched, "are you alright? You've been staring outside for a while."

She whipped her head around to see Kiwi fully dressed and ready for the day.

"When the heck did you get up??"

Kiwi shrugged. "A few minutes ago."

Audrey squinted at them.

"What? I get ready quickly!"

"I didn't even hear you."

They shrugged again. "I guess I'm just quiet!" They glanced to the side, "Or, no, I'm definitely not."

Audrey sighed, slipping out of the bed.

"Oh," Kiwi clapped their hands, "I can make breakfast! My friend Marley's gonna come over soon too, she can help with the… clothes problem. She's gonna teach me how to sew!"

Audrey looked to where they gestured, seeing the ripped and stained pile of fabric she used to wear. She looked back down at the clothes they gave to her, which was some old pajamas from their closet.

"...Right. Does she… know me?"

Kiwi, again, shrugged, before heading out of the room. "Probably not… You like omelettes, right?"

"...I guess?"

There was a clack, a hollow sound of metal banging. Audrey peered into the other room, seeing Kiwi close a cupboard with a frying pan in their hand. Huh, last night she didn't even notice they had a kitchen. She probably didn't notice a lot of things… she just recently woken up from being unconscious for Eya knows how long. How long has the world been… saved for? Shouldn't she have been in the void or something?

She was reminded of the real world when she heard a loud _tang._ She heard Kiwi say "whoops," and looked back to see them placing some can of sorts far away from the counter's edge. This is who she went up against at the very end… them and a grumpy witch. It's funny to think about that.

Audrey looked back to the bed, noticing how messed the covers and blankets were. She walked up to it, beginning to pull the sheets and make them look nice again.

It still astonished her that Kiwi even gave her another chance. After what she did… anyone else would have closed the door on her if they knew.

She coughed. It didn't sound very good.

As if summoning it, there was a gentle, rhythmic knock on the door. Kiwi's idle humming stopped.

"Coming!"

Audrey smoothed out a final bump and looked to the door. Kiwi opened it, immediately grinning at the person outside.

"Marley! It's a little early, I'm making breakfast if you want any."

"Oh, thank you! It seems I've forgotten to eat this morning."

Audrey watched the two interact, confused on what to do.

Kiwi ran back to the stove, handling whatever they were cooking. "How's your day so far?"

"Lovely! The birds are very active today, it was a pleasant walk here." She placed a large bag on one of the chairs of the small table, "it was almost like- oh, who is this? She doesn't resemble your witch friend any bit."

Audrey stared in confusion. Witch friend? Who-

_ Oh. _

"Oh yeah, Miriam's coming over later! I almost forgot."

"So this is another friend of yours, then?"

"Yeah! I'm helping her recover."

Audrey shuffled into the other room. Marley smiled, gently shaking her hand.

"I'm Marley."

"...Audrey."

"Pleasure to meet you, Audrey."

Audrey nodded awkwardly looked over to Kiwi. "So… Miriam…?"

Kiwi shuffled around the eggs in the pan. "What about- Oh, yeah."

Marley glanced up at the two while sitting down.

"She's not… gonna kill me or something, right?"

Kiwi scraped around the eggs again. Their face turned to a worry that they tried to hide. "I'm sure it'll be fine! We'll just… talk it out!"

Audrey was doubtful for a second, before remembering… Things just worked out for Kiwi. If she hadn't killed-

… She rubbed her forehead. She didn't want to think about that.

"Sure, okay."

Kiwi sat her down at the table. They slid two plates to the girls and went back to the stove to presumably make an omelette for themself.

"So, where do you come from, Audrey? I don't believe I've seen you around before."

Audrey sighed in relief. "Around, I guess..."

"Hm. Where were you born?"

"...Mount Ichor-"

Kiwi gasped, "Did you live in that little town?"

"Ichoris? Yeah."

"I've never heard of Mount Ichor. Is it far from here?"

"It's super far. I had to climb it once!"

Marley smiled. "Little bird, always on your adventures."

Kiwi turned off the stove and placed their food on the counter, having only two chairs that were occupied.

"How long did you live in Ichoris for, Audrey?" They asked, right before shovelling down their omelette.

"I think I was… 19? Before I moved out."

"Where to?"

"I tried to live in Chismest but… it didn't really work out."

Kiwi nearly dropped their fork. "Chismest is where I'm from!!!"

"_Seriously?_ I never thought someone like... you... could come from that place."

They simply shrugged.

Audrey stared down at her plate. She stabbed a piece of the egg. It was odd; no fabric between her hand and the fork, staying in a former enemy's home, not holding something that brought danger to those against her.

She was scared. Fear like this was familiar to her. She had felt it her whole life, even up until the end. And yet she's still here, bound by injuries and Eya knows what feelings weigh her down.

Some time had passed while the three of them set things up. The sun was a quarter-way down from its perch on the sky.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Kiwi and Marley had turned their attention to Audrey, who slid into the room with freshly-made clothes. Her old scarf still wrapped around her neck, dotted with holes in the fabric and torn to shreds at the end. Marley told her the outfit she made was 'like an autumn pond'. The only actual "pond" bit being a gilet.

"You look great!"

Marley shaped her fingers into a frame around Audrey and stepped back.

"Lovely! Except for your hair. Nothing's uncomfortable?"

"Nope… you're, uh, really good at this."

"Marley's always great with making stuff!"

"Thank you," Marley smiled, "but really, your hair is a bit… unfavourably messy. I can run home and grab some things to fix it, if you wish."

Audrey tried to brush her fingers through her hair, but they immediately caught hold of a knot. She remembers someone who would have referred to it as a rat's nest.

...It had grown since, too. The longest bit was a little over a foot from the ground.

"...Yeah, I'd like that."

Marley organized her things in her bag and slung it back around her shoulders. "Then I'll be back! See you two in half an hour." She skipped out the door, shutting it gently behind her.

"..."

"Soo… what happened, anyway?"

"What do you mean?" She turned to Kiwi.

"Why were you missing for…" Kiwi counted off their fingers, "... six months?"

She was dumbfounded. "What."

"Where were you?"

"I was gone for… _what?_"

"You… don't know?"

Audrey started to shake. "Wh- no, I don't know! _What???_"

"You were missing! A bunch of people were wondering where you went!"

"For _six months?_"

"...Yeah?"

Audrey covered her face with her palms. "What…"

Kiwi looked to the chair across from them. "You should sit down, I think."

Audrey tried to disregard the internal crisis raging in her brain. She fell into the hold of the wooden seat.

"Do you remember anything? From that?"

Audrey tried to calm down. _Six months._ She thought, hard.

"I just feel like… I had some dream. A long one."

"What about when you came here?"

Audrey recalled the stars. The grass. The trees.

"There were glowing trees."

"I think I know what you're talking about! Did you see a constellation?"

"I think…?"

"Huh. That's weird."

Audrey buried her head in her arms. "Eya almighty..."

Kiwi patted her shoulder. "I mean, at least you're okay now!"

_From the outside,_ she thought.

Before Kiwi was able to say anything else, knocking came through the door.

"Is Marley back already?" She mumbled through the table.

"I don't think so… unless…" Kiwi gasped. They adjusted their hat, ran to the door and practically threw it open. They immediately hugged the blue-haired witch on the other side.

Blue-haired witch. Oh _crap._

"Miriam!! I missed you!"

"It's only been a day."

"Yeah, but I still missed you!"

She sighed. "Me too."

Kiwi stepped to the side to let Miriam in, but before she even budged her eyes narrowed on the person sitting at their table.

"Uh. Who's that?"

Audrey fiddled nervously.

"Oh, well… so, you already know-"

"Wait," Miriam took a step in, "... holy crap-"

Audrey instinctively reached for something to her side. There was nothing there. Of course, there was nothing there. Her body turned cold.

Kiwi had grabbed Miriam's arm and was babbling something, the two of them glancing back at her. Some reassuring smiles from the bard, a few more questions she couldn't properly hear. There was a tense pause in the room. Miriam then turned her head to Audrey.

"You better prove me wrong."

All the panic that had built in her chest loosened. Yeah. They'll just… talk it out.

"...Right."

Kiwi nodded to Miriam, "Marley's coming back in a bit, so you two can finally meet each other!"

"'Coming back'?"

"She's grabbing some hair stuff."

"_For the rat?_"

Audrey knows that was supposed to be an insult, but she couldn't bother to hold in a laugh.

"Oh. It laughs."

"She's distraught, I think."

"Sure," Miriam pulled in a large paper bag, "anyways, I got the goods."

"Hm?"

She sighed. "Lunch."

"Oh, neat! What'd you get?"

"Pho. We're gonna have to reheat it."

Audrey wasn't paying attention now, she had tuned out the two's voices for her own thoughts.

Six months… where? She definitely couldn't have been asleep for that long.

Things were slowly coming back to her, at the rate of a snail, but still coming.

Blurs of colour. Memories. A pale hand…?

Her brain didn't want to make sense of it and threw a headache at her instead. She coughed, catching the other two's attention. Kiwi slipped to her side.

"You sound like you're sick."

"Blegh." She let her head sink back into the table.

Miriam laid the contents of the bag on the counter, keeping Audrey in the corner of her eye. Even without seeing her she could tell she was holding in another insult.

Kiwi pulled the other chair to her and sat down, patting her back again. "It's okay. You're doing so good!"

"I am?"

"Yeah! You seem… um, more… passive? For lack of a better word. And you're healing really well!"

She lifted her head up a little then, her dark eyes peeking out from messy and grown out hair. "...Thanks. Again."

The room fell silent. Too silent. Miriam leaned on the counter, still keeping her eye on Audrey.

"So… how have you been?"

The two looked up at her, and then at each other, confused.

"That was directed at both of you."

Kiwi smiled at Audrey.

"Uh… existing."

"Good."

"... Cool beans."

Audrey lifted her head a little higher to rest on top of her arms. "... How about you?"

Miriam crossed her arms on the counter, "Decent."

Kiwi stood up. "Can I heat up the broth?"

"Sure. I put it on the counter."

They got out a saucepan and were already pouring the broth in. Audrey could feel Miriam's eyes on her. There was a slight tapping coming from her nails hitting the countertop, and the stove's light crackling.

It wasn't unbearably silent, at least.

She heard a sigh from the witch, and the chair next to her pulled away.

"So, why'd you come back?"

Audrey quickly lifted her head up this time. "Huh?"

"You heard me. And _here?_ Of all places??"

Kiwi turned their gaze from the stove to them. "She didn't know what was going on! I don't even think she knew I lived here."

"I didn't!"

"Then what the heck happened?"

"We don't even know!" Audrey buried her head in her hands, "It's all just… blurbs! Memory blurbs! They don't even make sense!"

"So you don't remember _six months?_"

"No!"

"That's stupid."

"I agree!"

Miriam leaned back, crossing one of her legs atop the other. "So now we have miss amnesia here. Great."

"Ugh. When's Marley coming back?"

Kiwi looked at the clock. "She's back on her way here, definitely."

"Nope," Miriam got up, "I'm not waiting that long. Kiwi, where's your comb?"

"Wait- what?"

"Your hair probably has a raccoon in it. I hate it. And you."

"I- wow, okay. Ow."

Kiwi sighed and pointed into their room. "It's on my dresser."

Miriam darted in and out with a comb wrapped in her hand. She faced her chair towards Audrey.

"Turn away."

"Oh my- you're actually gonna do it."

Miriam glared at her.

"Fine." She turned around, and Miriam sat down behind her and got to work.

"Ack- that hurts!"

"Yeah, so did your sword."

Audrey winced. She was right though, it must've hurt like hell. This was probably nothing by comparison.

Her matted hair was turning slightly-less-gross now though, and every time the comb went in smooth it always found another tangle to rip apart.

There was a slight sizzling coming from the pot in the kitchen, a comb raking through hair in the space next to it, and, soon enough, yet another knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have, in fact, drew Audrey in the clothes Marley made for her! Here's an image link for u - https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/462749007085568001/672334066280038401/unknown.png  
see you in 50 years! :)


	3. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a hero comes the monster.

Socks shuffled through the damp grass. She could have put some shoes on, but Kiwi tends to be a light sleeper and who knows what Audrey is like. Her case was slung across her shoulder, darker in colour than the pajamas she wore.

On some nights when she visited Kiwi she’d sneak out and go to her little “spot” that was deeper into the forest, to clear her mind. She made sure she brought her piccolo with her.

She was still insecure about her skills in playing, a lot less with the compliments and help of a bard, but not yet confident to play in front of someone else.

Eya forbid if she managed to wake Audrey or Kiwi up (_especially _ Audrey) and they went to look for her. Miriam tends to play alone for a reason.

The trees suddenly cleared around a circle of rocks and pebbles. She sat on one of the much larger ones and stuck together the pieces of her instrument. 

Crap. She forgot the sheet music. _ Of course she forgot the sheet music. _ There were some songs she could play from memory, but she still wanted to practice.

This was going to have to do. She wasn’t going back until she was tired. There were a few songs she could play, but only one really appealed to her right now. A song Kiwi and her played months ago...

_ The Eclipse Duet. _

She was hundreds - if not thousands - of miles away from the nexus point, so she shouldn’t summon the sun in the middle of the night. So many things have happened since that song… she felt nostalgic just thinking about it.

She already started carrying out the first note, then the second, flowing into the rhythm. 

Maybe she’s gotten too immersed halfway through, but she felt someone was playing with her…

Wait.

With her final note lasted another, longer one--

“What the- who’s there?!”

The note stopped sharply. No response.

“If you don’t come out, I’ll find you myself!”

“No you won’t!”

“Wh- Redheart, you fucking _ followed _me out here?!”

“No- maybe- okay, if you didn’t sneak out in the middle of the night maybe I wouldn’t have found anything suspicious!”

“_ You’re _ calling _ me _ suspicious?” Miriam facepalmed, “Where the hell even are you!”

“The forest!”

She threw her arms out, “No shit! _ Where _in the forest!”

“I don’t even know where _ you _are!!”

“Then I’ll _ look _ _ for you! _ I’m pretty sure you can’t find your way out.”

“Yeah I c- oh. Uh…”

“That’s what I thought.” She headed in the direction of Audrey’s voice. There were small, uneven sounds of the grass being stepped upon, which means she was close. The steps became more frequent, more sure, and slowed down at their loudest-

Miriam jabbed her elbow backward.

“Ow!!”

“Nice try.”

Audrey held onto her stomach. “You’re no fun.”

“Whatever.”

“Nice pajamas, by the way.”

She glanced down at her own clothes, a pink sweater dotted with yellow stars, and leggings that had sparkles dotted all over them. “...Are you being sarcastic?”

“Maybe.” _ She was one to talk. Like she wasn’t wearing some “cute” sweater either. _

“Of course,” Miriam sighed, “anyways, I’m taking you back. Come on.”

Audrey swiped her hand away from Miriam’s. “No! I wanna know what you’re doing.”

“It’s _ none of your business, _” she hissed.

“But-”

Miriam caught her wrist. “No.”

Just before Audrey could retort, a loud animal-like growl shook the ground-

“What the f-” Miriam was cut off by a heavy bump into her side.

“What was that?!” Audrey screeched.

“I-” The grip around her arm tightened. Miriam looked to Audrey, who… was holding onto her. Not only that, but she _just _realized Audrey was taller than her. A taller woman was clinging onto her arm like a child. The same woman who literally had _killed _seven overseers.

_ What on Earth happened in those six months? _

Maybe that should be the least of her concerns right now.

“I think we should get out.”

“Oh, so now you wanna leave!”

“I don’t _ fancy _being attacked by whatever that was.”

Audrey was still holding on. “Is that normal??”

“No. I bet you made it come here.”

“_ It?! _”

Miriam groaned. “Come on. We’ll be fine, I’m a witch, remember?”

“... Right.”

They started walking. Audrey was still holding onto her arm.

There was a roar, but it was much farther off now.

They kept walking for a few minutes. Audrey loosened her grip but still held onto her wrist.

“...So… How did I manage to wake you up?”

“You didn’t. I couldn’t sleep,” she looked around, “was the walk back this long?”

“Oh… same. And yeah.”

They kept walking. She was still holding on. Miriam didn’t bother to shake her off, if there was another growl or roar or any other loud animalistic noise she’d cling right back like a magnet.

The forest started to clear and came back to the familiar light of Kiwi’s house-

“Miriam!! Audrey!!” They whipped their heads to the bard who immediately caught the two in a hug. “I was so worried, there was this big roar and you guys were gone and-”

“We’re okay, don’t worry.”

They let go from the almost-crushing embrace. They lifted their lantern slightly to them.

“I’m glad you’re okay… What about that thing though?”

“We have no idea what it is, but it’s definitely not a pack of wolves.”

“... Why were you in the forest, anyway?”

At that point, Audrey let go of Miriam’s wrist and held onto her own arm. …She forgot she was still holding on.

“...We went out for a walk,” Miriam said.

“With your piccolo?” Miriam forgot she still had her case around her shoulders.

“Oh… uh, yeah. Music stuff.”

“Should we go to Langtree? I wanna make sure everyone’s okay.”

“Yeah, we can get there by my broom-” she remembered Audrey, “oh. Or not.”

“I can probably stay behind.”

The other two looked at Audrey and said _ “No!” _in two very different tones.

“Woah, okay.”

“We’ll walk.”

Kiwi looked behind them, in the direction of Langtree. “It’s a bit chilly, we should wrap up first.”

“Sounds good.” 

They all went back into Kiwi’s home. Miriam grabbed her broom at the door almost immediately and dispelled it in her hands.

“I thought we were walking?”

She turned to Audrey, who was slipping on her new jacket. “We are. If that thing’s as big as its sounds suggests, though…”

“...Oh. Yeah.”

Kiwi came back to the main room with their hat and capelet on. They stepped into their boots as the other two were getting ready. None of them had the time to change out of PJs, because Kiwi rushed out the door with Miriam and Audrey in tow.

“It’s really cold for March.”

Miriam shuddered. “Yeah.”

They walked in an almost unbearable silence, like the growls had scared away every living thing. Miriam kept glancing back at Audrey… She looked so worried. It was uncharacteristic. 

Something really had happened. And she apparently doesn’t remember a thing from it.

Miriam found herself messing with the tie on her cape. Processing what was happening now… wasn’t easy. Audrey’s back, there’s some sort of monster in the woods, and the worst thing was _ she thinks she might actually not hate Audrey that much anymore. _ As much as she wanted to hate her for what she had done in the past, she seemed scared now. Scared of what she’s done…

Actually, no. Miriam now hates her for that. Not mentally going into why, she’s going to ignore the sympathetic thoughts going against it.

Another roar rumbled through the trees, closer than the other two. The group started walking closer together.

Kiwi handed the lantern to Miriam and said, “I wonder what it is…”

“Definitely not something happy.”

“Maybe it’s just hurt! Kind of like what happened to the King of Hearts... except, well…”

Audrey leaned forward from behind Miriam. “Except?”

Kiwi didn’t answer.

“Oh, Bardlet!” The group stopped to look up and see a black-haired girl cloaked in a thick blanket. 

“Francine! What’s going on?”

“We saw your light, the mayor told me to come and get you. You heard it too?”

“Yeah!” They climbed up a root to Francine and gestured for the other two to follow.

The overgrown roots coming from the tree of slumber were a normal sight at this point. They stuck in everywhere and were sort of like a light during nighttime (much to inconvenience for the current situation, where lights are probably the _ least _ wanted thing). Francine turned and made some sort of hand gestures to Miriam to tell her to turn the lamp off. She complied.

They walked into the village, and the first person to greet them was Marley.

“Oh, the mayor was right! It’s good to have everyone together.” She walked to Francine and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, and then lifted her arm through a blanket to gesture a follow. “We’re just getting together in the mayor’s house. You three should come with.”

They all climbed up the hill up to the largest house in Langtree and slipped in with five other people in the big meeting-like room. Everyone spoke in hushed whispers as the mayor counted everyone in the room.

“Where’s Woody?” She asked.

“Here!” A small child raised his hand.

“Counted,” she wrote something on a piece of paper, and cleared her throat, causing the room to quiet in seconds.

“I’m assuming most of you know why we’ve come together so late at night… But in case you didn’t, we’re here for our safety. There’s some loud creature out in the forest-” a majority of the crowd reacted in some negative noise, like a gasp, “-and we don’t want it coming here and causing a ruckus if it’s really some mean critter. I’d advise no loud noises, and refrain from lighting anything, ‘cause we’ve got plenty of blankets. And please don’t go out, _ especially _ by yourself!” 

She looked over to where Miriam, Kiwi, and Audrey were.

“I need you three to come up here.”

They looked at each other and back, Kiwi then skipping up to the mayor with Miriam and Audrey right behind them.

“Appreciate you comin’. If you don’t mind, I’m gonna need your help keeping things safe.”

“What’s up?”

“I need one of ya to stay with Ruby for the night… and someone to keep watch at the old castle.” Miriam saw her narrow her eyes on Audrey, “I don’t believe I’ve seen you before… What’s your name?”

“Oh, uh… Audrey.”

“Where are you from?”

“...Far.”

Miriam had to cover her mouth to avoid snickering aloud. _ What an amazingly simple answer for- _

Kiwi saw her and she knew they knew what she was holding back, and their knowing smile made her lips turn, and she couldn’t hide the glint in her eyes then.

“Shut up,” she mumbled.

“You with the other kids, Audrey?”

“Other kids?”

Kiwi nudged her a bit. “She’s talking about us.”

“Oh- yeah.”

The mayor crossed her arms and tapped her chin then. 

“I can stay with Ruby!”

Miriam froze.

“Alright. Then that’d leave-”

“Woah, woah, _ wait- _ me, with _ Audrey?? _” 

Kiwi smiled at Miriam again. “I think you two should talk! Unless that walk was something, then you could be with Ruby, I know she’s your grandaunt.”

“Well- I-” she saw Audrey’s worried eyes from behind Kiwi, “fine. I’ll go. _ If she will. _”

Kiwi turned their head to her.

She shrugged. “I mean, I guess.”

Miriam sighed. “Guess we’re going.”

The mayor set her arms back down. “You know where the castle ruins are?”

“Yep.” She grabbed Audrey’s arm and ran out as fast as she could. “See you, Kiwi.”

“Kids, if you don’t see anything for a while come back so you can sleep!”

Kiwi waved as she shut the door.

Miriam took a breath of the crisp night air, already having missed it. She looked to the cliff where they were headed, and then realized. “Oh no.”

Audrey wriggled her arm out of her grasp. “What?”

“We have to fly up there.”

“What’s wrong with that- oh.”

She summoned her broom and mounted it. “Welp. Come on.”

“Do I just… uh…”

_ Oh, Eya... _ She rolled her eyes. “Pretend you’re riding a bike or something.”

She adjusted to the weight Audrey put on as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, _ because of course she can’t hold onto the broom _ _._

“Like this?”

“...Sure.” 

One of the arms sharply retracted and Audrey went into a coughing fit.

“Don’t give me your disease.”

The arm returned. “You’re just making me want to.”

“Of course. And next thing you know I’m murdering you with my dying breath.”

“You think I’m not gonna fight back?”

“You and what sword?”

She shut up then. _ Thank Eya... _

Miriam steadily lifted her broom off the ground. She was used to carrying Kiwi around, so the extra weight wasn’t much of a problem. She focused on ascending upwards and took off above the trees.

The forest whizzed below them as she flew up. She lifted a hand to brush a strand of hair out of her face, keeping a grip on her broom. 

“Is… is this where we…” Miriam knew Audrey was staring at the former Dream King’s castle.

“Yeah.” 

“And we’re going there?”

“Are you gonna keep asking stupid questions?”

“Wh- are _you_ gonna _answer them?_”

“Five questions.”

“Aw, what?"

“And you’ve _ wasted _one of them! Four.”

Audrey slouched. “This sucks. You suck.”

She held back the thought of turning her broom over. “Not as much as you.”

The wind slowed as Miriam neared the ground on the top of the cliff. Audrey hopped off before Miriam could dispel the broom _ and knock her off, _much to her dismay.

“... They _ really _ use this as a lookout point?”

“Three.”

“Oh _ Eya’s sweet chords!- _”

“Sometimes they do, but not at the top. Can’t control the flowers and can’t fly, so.”

“Control the wha- actually no, don’t answer that.”

Miriam sat near the edge of the cliff. She and Kiwi would sometimes come up here and play…

It’s just her and Audrey right now. _ Her and Audrey. _

This is fine. She can stand her. Probably.

“Wait,” Miriam said, “weren’t you playing- _ with me- _ earlier?”

“...Maybe.”

She turned around and furrowed her eyebrows, placing her hand down for support. “Don’t play that game with me. Where is it?”

Audrey stood still, looking her in the eyes. Miriam was about to ask again, but she reached down to her boot and pulled out a-

“You keep a harmonica in your_ boot? _”

“What, did you think I played a violin and magically stored it away?”

“That’s- that’s not what I- you know what, nevermind. My question is, why in the everloving heck did you bring a harmonica?”

She crossed her arms. “Because I can.”

“You really need to learn the difference between ‘could’ and ‘should’.”

Audrey plopped down next to her, leaning back on her arms. “Sure, mom.”

Miriam rolled her eyes. She took a breath in from the cold air and shivered.

“Are… you cold?”

She brought her knees to her chest and said, “Why?”

A few moments passed before she responded with a small shrug.

Miriam turned her head back to the world. There was nothing she could see that was out of place. At first, she may have thought the noise might have been a troll, but… that was easily way too loud for one. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Audrey lay down, moving her braid to the side and letting her hair sprawl out. 

“So… question... three. Has anything like this happened when I was… you know?”

“... Not that I’m aware of.”

“Do you… actually think this is my fault?”

“What?”

“When you said I probably made it come here-”

“I was fucking with you. Did you actually take that to heart?”

“... Oh. Uh.”

Part of her wanted to apologize. The nicer part of her, which she didn’t tend to show, especially to someone like Audrey. Miriam let out a hoarse sigh.

“Look. It sounds like whatever thing happened to you, you have zero recollection of. You… act like a completely different person. I don’t think you specifically caused it… or wanted it.”

“...”

“...Yeah. Okay. I’m going back to watching now. One more question.”

Her eyes went to Langtree. It wasn’t clear to see from her point, especially because the whole little place was almost lightless, but it still stood strong. 

She half-expected another roar, but nothing was heard aside from the crickets chirping and soft shuffling.

And also Audrey’s constant coughing.

“I’m good-” she leaned up to cough again into her arm, “-yep, yeah, not dying.” She tried to stifle her coughs by keeping her mouth closed with her arm over it. After it finally stopped she properly sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes and cleared her throat. The blue polka-dot sweater Kiwi lent to her for pajamas was dusted with bits of dead grass and leaves, if they didn’t already make it into her hair.

“So I guess my last question is…” She put her hand up to her chin, “... I can ask questions all the time, right? The limit’s just for tonight? I’m… still really confused about a lot of stuff and-”

“Don’t you have Kiwi for that?”

“You have answers too.”

“And? What do you need_ me _for? Things seem to be going just fine for you so far.”

Audrey made an expression of bewilderment. “... _ Fine? _ If I was anywhere but near Kiwi’s house I honestly might have died! I’m lucky no one here knows who I am and now we’re at the place where we fought and-”

Another roar echoed through the trees.

“-and there’s a freaking monster now and it’s all my fault- I-” she choked out a sob.

“... Audrey?”

“Fuck- I-” she hid her face in her hands, “Eya- Miriam, I’m so sorry-” 

“_ Audrey-! _”

She only responded by curling up, her head buried in her knees. Miriam was in a predicament; she didn’t know how to respond to _this_.

She’ll bully Audrey later. Right now she had to help her.

_ You’ve had breakdowns too, you can help. _ “Okay- Audrey- come on.” She got up and kneeled beside her, putting a hand on her back.

“What,” she choked out. Miriam winced.

“I’m gonna get you somewhere safe.”

She didn’t respond and curled up tighter. Miriam pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I’m not letting you have a damn breakdown out here, you know that?”

“I don’t… wanna…”

Miriam glanced at the former overseer castle, and back to Audrey. She groaned. “I’ll help you get up.”

She pried a bit at Audrey’s arm and got her to wrap it around her shoulders. Slowly they lifted off of the ground and started walking to the door. Miriam couldn’t get a glimpse of Audrey’s face as she hid it. She dragged her to the castle and moved the large door open with her foot, moving inside. 

Subtle moonlight shone through the pink-tinted windows, and despite the chaos from the _ past damage _ and growing plants, it still felt peaceful.

Miriam stopped and thought. She knew there was some sort of bed here, pillows and blankets are good for comfort-

“Miriam…?” Audrey croaked.

“Uh… what.”

“Why are we-” she hiccuped a sob, “-here?”

“There’s a blanket here. You’re gonna need it.”

“Why-” she stuttered out, trying to form words through tears, “why are you-” another sob, “helping me? I thought-” and another, “you hated me.”

She does. “I’m not letting you have a breakdown by yourself.” Really, she knew what it felt like to have a mental breakdown without support, and it would have honestly driven her to guilt if she didn’t give that support. Even if she so badly wanted to yell at her for all the things she had done, _ especially to her and Kiwi. _

Audrey's sobs echoed through the old building. Miriam sighed and headed up the steps with Audrey, to a slightly dusty throne room.

“Can I just… lay down? On the floor…?”

“No. One more room, okay?”

She had no response, so Miriam got her up another bunch of steps, and into a large room filled with… a lot of cushions. And blankets.

“Okay, you’re gonna be safe in here-”

Audrey immediately dropped to a large baby-blue pillow and latched onto it. _ She really couldn’t wait for that. _ Miriam sat criss-cross next to her, looking out one of the windows in the room and tapping her fingers together. 

… Miriam’s really stuck with her right now. She wished Kiwi was here right now, because Kiwi would know what to do because they don’t have such a heavy grudge against Audrey-

Audrey went into another coughing fit in between sobs. 

“You’re gonna live. Geez.”

She mumbled something that was too incoherent for Miriam to hear. She didn’t care.

… It was still really cold, she noticed. She went up and grabbed two blankets and threw one at Audrey, sitting back down and shivering into the old fabric. The temperature finally got to her and she was close to chattering her teeth.

She should be outside right now. She should be watching. And yet, she doesn’t want to leave… or at least, leave Audrey alone. _ Emotions are so dumb. _

She heard shuffling and looked beside her, to see Audrey wiping her face, still hyperventilating. She leaned up and moved a few strands of hair that were stuck by the moisture.

“... Sorry,” she said.

“Whatever.” She cringed a little when she saw Audrey’s face properly, who had definitely reacted to her response.

“When are we gonna go back?”

“Back where?”

“Langtree.”

Miriam paused to think. “In a bit. I’m tired. And taking this blanket.”

“They’re soft…” She was right. Despite being partially dusty the fabric still proved to be good.

“Thanks for uh… letting me ask more questions and stuff.”

“What-” Miriam remembered the limit she gave her, “wh- _ that wasn’t _ _-_ Damnit!”

“Wait, that- oh!” Audrey grinned then, “You forgot?”

“Just- shut up.”

Audrey was laughing now. _ Probably at her. _ At least she stopped crying now. 

Miriam sighed and pulled the blanket to her chest, getting up and walking to the one window in the room. Some lights, probably from other areas, flashed out in the far-away hills. This direction would have been where Kiwi’s house is, but in the pitch-black night, it was pretty much invisible. 

“What’s out there?” Audrey asked.

“Nothing worth noting.”

“... Right.”

“Uh…” Miriam turned to see Audrey tangled in the blanket she threw on her, her eyes watching for her to continue. “Do you… need to…” she turned her gaze to the side, gritting her teeth, “... talk?”

“No. I -- I’m just really tired right now.”

“You need to talk at some point. At least to Kiwi.”

“... Thanks. For helping.”

“Yeah…”

There was a heavy silence, so before Miriam turned back around, she sighed.

“I know what you mean by tired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never wrote this many words before


End file.
